Apples and Ravens
Apples and Ravens is the next book in the Apples and Snakes trilogy. It was posted on Fanfiction.net as a sequel to Apples and Snakes, focusing on the Next Generation, particularly Alice Potter (now Alice Emrys)'s children, fraternal twins named Ella and Jacen with a telepathic link and a strong bond. Ella and Jacen take turns narrating as they make friends with muggle-borns, and get caught up in the activities of the Knights of Walpurgis, and begin the search to keep the Deathly Hallows out of the hands of the Knights of Walpurgis. This installement isn't as popular as the first one, since the first one is more of a prequel to this than Apples and Ravens being a sequel that adds on to the first. The reception has been positive, however, due to the book not dealing with domestic typical Next Generation stories. There is a sequel to this book planned, however. Plot Jacen and Ella are twins going to Hogwarts during a massive boom of muggle-borns. Both are Sorted into Ravenclaw, and have to deal with being the children of a savior and a mass murderer. As they struggle to find their own identity, they get caught up with the Knights of Walpurgis, the new generation of Death Eaters, who are searching for the Deathly Hallows to resurrect Voldemort, completely unaware that Alice Emrys is still a Horcrux. Ella discovers the workshop of Ellie Anders from the first book, and along with her two muggle-born friends, Gavin Bueller and Rowan Skywalker, begin to repair the machines, and she finds herself developing steampunk powers. Jacen gets fairystruck, and has new powers as a shadow-charmer and a fairystruck that he must develop and explore, as well as the realm of magical creatures. In their second-year, the Knights of Walpurgis have finally gotten the Deathly Hallows, and have fully resurrected Morgana LeFay, Gellert Grindelwald, and Lord Voldemort. The Ministry has launched into war, and Ella and Jacenmay find themselves growing up faster than they thought... Characters * Jacen Emrys- One of the narrators and main protagonists of the book, Jacen is the son of Alice Emrys, and Ella Emrys's twin brother. Jacen becomes caught up in the events of the Resurrection Crisis and begins developing his dual-natured powers of a shadow-charmer and a fairystruck. * Ella Emrys- One of the other narrators and the second main protagonist, Ella is Alice Emrys's oldest child and only daughter, and is Jacen Emrys's twin sister. Ella finds herself in the events of Resurrection Crisis and begins to join the war as she develops her talents and discovers the truth about war and adventure. * Alice Emrys- The final narrator carrying on from the previous book, Alice Potter, now Alice Emrys is happily married to Ky Emrys, and is raising her children while running the Auror Department. She's finding herself losing control over the Resurrection Crisis and is being forced to watch as her children become caught up in the events. * Ky Emrys- Ky is Alice's husband, who supports her as the events unfold and tries his best to advise Ella and Jacen, as well as redeem himself for his actions during Riddle War II. * Rowan Skywalker- Ella's best friend in Gryffindor who helps her along on her adventures, but haa a mysterious destiny to fulfill. * Marlene-Jade Evans- Jacen's friend and love interest in Slytherin, a redhead muggle-born who is a foster child and is hardened by her hard-knock life. She helps fight in the Reaurrection Crisi for Jacen, but doesn't know how to get involved. * Kieran Holly- one of Ella and Jacen's friend,s, a shy muggle-born Ravenclaw who has a secret destructive power. * Gavin Bueller- Ella's less magically talented friend with an aptitude for machines. * Tippett Pedersen- Gavin's best friend, a mischevious potioneer and budding alchemist. * Peter Blackburn- Jacen's friend and roommate, a Ravenclaw nerd who is into computer programming and Arithmancy. * Lord Voldemort- One of the three most powerful dark wizards of all time who gets brought back from his state of barely existing with Alice as his final Horcrux. * Morgana LeFay- The most powerful Dwrk witch of all time, brought back to help enslave the muggles, and rule the magical world. * Gellert Grindelwald-''' The most powerful dark wizard in the world, who is brought back to achieve the goal of taking over the muggle world and helping the Knoghts of Walpurgis succeed. * '''Griffin Darklight-An Auror in the Auror Department assigned to head the dealings of the Knights of Walpurgis. * Harry Potter- Ella and Jacen's uncle who they are on aggressive terms with, who is in over his head. * Lily Potter- Jacen and Ella's grandmother, who they actively dislike. * James Potter- The flight teacher at Hogwarts and a man who is looking lut for the kids. * Cygnus Malfoy- The student figurehead of the Knights of Walpurgis. He resurrected the three most powerful wizards. Trivia * Jacen, Mara-Jade, and Rowan are named after ''Star Wars ''characters. * It was supposed to be ''Apples and Eagles, ''but the name stuck. Category:Novels Category:Next Generation stories Category:AaSTrilogy